As the speed, complexity and functionality of mobile user equipment (UE) devices continue to increase, fluctuations in the signal strength or unavailability of the wide area wireless networks which support the mobile UE devices unacceptably limit the quality of wireless connections to users. For example, when a mobile UE device, such as a wireless smart phone, experiences poor signal quality, a user is typically required to change locations in order to restore a wireless connection to the network. Such sporadic wireless network coverage unacceptably limits the availability of bandwidth to individual mobile UE devices. To provide adequate wireless network coverage, service providers are required to build base stations and transmitting towers in the poor coverage areas, which can be prohibitively expensive.
Conversely, in densely populated areas, hundreds or thousands of mobile UE devices may compete for a limited amount of bandwidth on overcrowded wireless networks. Interference between the mobile UE devices in these areas can decrease the average efficiency of bandwidth usage to levels as low as 25%. Such decreased communication efficiencies can quickly drain the batteries of mobile UE devices which are forced to re-transmit and re-receive data during such periods of high network interference.